Document JP2016215931A discloses an example of a rail of this type. A disadvantage of such motorized rails is that the mechanical strength of the rail in the event of a vehicle crash is determined by the strength of the motorized drive mechanism. These considerations may require the use of a drive mechanism that is substantially of metal, and is therefore heavy, expensive, and possibly noisy when subjected to the vibrations from operation of the vehicle.
Document JP2010076553A discloses a rail for a vehicle seat comprising movement prevention means actuated during rapid braking or when the seat is sliding.